Swan Lake
by Delightfuliza
Summary: She was a princess placed under an enchantment by a jealous sorcerer. He was a handsome prince. They met and fell in love. There could be no problems with that, right? Wrong. The story of Swan Lake. ThaixViet and HongxTaiwan.
1. The Swan

Yes! I'm uploading something again 8D And I can assure you, this WILL be finished =w=  
Anyway, this story is based off the cartoon movie called Swan Lake from 1981. (http:()/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=()8XOqC9KZnz8 Copy-paste the link and remove bracket-thingies to watch it in English. I will however base mine on the Swedish dub I have at home.)

Pairings will be ThaixViet, HongxTaiwan, one-sided ChuxViet, one-sided JapxThai, etc. You will notice them all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the concept or story to the Swan Lake. I do not own Tchaikovsky's beautiful music 3 (Which I listened to while writing this.) Nor do I own Hetalia or any of the countries (except for maybe the concept of Laos.) Himaruya owns them. I did come up with some of the names, but not entirely by myself.

Now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!~

* * *

**Swan Lake**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Swan. 

Once upon a time there was a rich kingdom called Thailand. It wasn't very different from other kingdoms or neighboring countries. Although of course it did have its beauties and charms.

One of them was a lake, a pretty and special lake by nature. You could say it had its own story to tell.

The lake shimmered softly, reflecting and blending the forest and the sky together. The riverbank was chirping with the life of small ducklings and other animals. The forest behind and around the lake was green, rich and very much full of life and energy. The trees stood tall with their green crowns of leaves and flowers, the bushes frothy with berries and the flowers growing larger and more beautiful each day.

In the midst of the lake, swam a group of white swans. They were in a perfect line and held their feathery heads straight, their beaks pointing a bit down however. They swam until they reached a spot where they stopped. Instead they now formed a half circle. They seemed to be looking in the direction of a misty and kind of dark lake way, leading to and from the lake.

Waiting for someone perhaps?

It appeared as if they did, because a moment later, another swan swam out from the misty pathway. Though this one was different from the others. This one had a golden crown perched on its small head. It's a wonder it didn't fall off..

The peculiar swan joined the others and they closed around her slowly. This made a big circle whereas the special one was in the middle of them all.

The lake was indeed very special, but there were other special places as well.

Further away from the lake, in a great castle of stone and wealth, lived the energetic prince of Thailand. He was the heir to the throne, his mother Elizaveta the queen was currently ruling. His father, Roderich had died when he was very young and so he had grown up with much love and support from his mother.

The prince's name was Jutharad (1). He was petting his white very tame stallion while waiting for his two companions; Kapono (2) and Temudjin (3). They were going on a hunting trip to the forest. It was one of his favorite hobbies after all.

"There there~" He softly cooed and stroke the mule of his horse. Gaining a nibble in the process, but he knew it was from the fondness the horse felt for him.

"Now we can get some real grub!" A dark brown haired man spoke cheerfully as he and another one ran out from the castle and towards their own black and brown horses. His long hair was braided together and it swung in the cool breeze, nothing more was known about his hair since he wore a peculiar hat over his head.

"Oh please Temudjin, we always get nice food." The other male scoffed. He had a tad bit lighter tone of brown in his hair, short and kind of chopped though. His eyes were tender however.

"Yeah, just saying." The one named Temudjin replied and playfully nudged the other boy.

Jutharad himself was quite a handsome young man. He had dark Asian eyes, glasses and brown hair. Darker than Kapono, but lighter than Temudjin. The style was very spiky and ruffled however (People told him, he had gotten it from his father.) Though the ladies loved it apparently, or so he said himself. He was a cheerful person and always looked on things with a smile.

"Come on you two, I'm getting restless here, ana." He commented and laughed to himself before mounting his horse swiftly. He was wearing his tight hunting outfit.

The other two mounted their horses as well and urged them to start moving. The three boys galloped in the general direction of the forest by the lake. Hoping that their hunting trip would turn out in their favor.

* * *

"Hong! What are you doing?" A high pitched squeaky voice called out. It belonged to a softly brown squirrel-female, wearing a pink small flower by her ear. Her eyes looked out towards the other squirrel, a darker brown one, collecting nuts by a tree-trunk.

Hong, the darker animal of the two, turned around and met the gaze of his partner. "I'm collecting nuts Meimei. We'll need it for the winter you know." He spoke, in a rather monotone manner.

"Oh.. Of course I knew that." Meimei replied in a huffed way and her furry cheeks heated up. She crossed her arms and looked to the side, towards her lake. Her large brown and somehow slanted eyes picked up the sight of the swans as she squealed loudly. "Oh look Hong! It's the swan with the crown on her head!" She extended her paw out towards the lake.

The male squirrel dropped the nuts by the trunk of the tree, to go and see what Meimei was gushing about. He inwardly sighed, oh the swan again.. "Yes, she's beautiful I suppose." He nodded and turned to walk back to his nuts, but then he got a wonderful idea!

"Wait here Meimei, I'll be right back." He smiled and raced off into the forest.

The female blinked and tilted her head with a confused expression. "All right.."

Hong stopped by a mushroom field and picked out a yellow one in a small size, he took a gulp and chewed a small hole through it. "I think this will do." He commented and made a small smile as he ran back towards the bank of the lake.

"Hong, what's with this secretive aura?" Meimei asked and looked at her partner.

"Close your eyes and you'll see."

"Okay." The small squirrel closed her eyes.

Hong moved closer and took out the mushroom from behind his back. He slowly and carefully placed it on her head, noticing that it was slightly bigger than he had planned. He muttered and admired it for a second. Well, it didn't fall off her head or something.. "You can open your eyes now."

Meimei opened them and instantly felt at her head, and the mushroom crown. She giggled softly and took it off, looking at it fully before placing it back on her head. "Thank you Hong~ It is a bit big, but the thought is so lovely." She beamed and hugged Hong tightly. Making the other squirrel blush heavily. He returned the embrace though.

But their cute little scene was interrupted when a loud neighing was heard.

Meimei's eyes flew up and she dragged Hong to the trunk of the tree. "Someone's coming.." She murmured and then her eyes sparkled. "What if it's prince Jutharad? Let's have a look!" She squealed and climbed up the tree, not waiting for Hong or the nuts.

Hong glared at the road. That stupid prince.. He gathered the nuts and moved them into a hole in the trunk, hiding them, before running up the tree. Just in time for the prince and his companions to arrive.

"He's so handsome!" Meimei gushed and looked down on the human. "Not in the same way as Hong, but still very handsome."

"Don't compare me to a human." Hong commented and moved closer to his partner. "By the way, when are we supposed to get married?" He then asked and tilted his brown head.

"M-Married?" She flushed greatly and bit her lower lip. "Well.. Maybe we sho-" Meimei was so occupied thinking and letting her emotions get the best of her, that she almost slipped on the edge of the branch. "AAH!" She flailed with her arms to regain her balance.

Fortunately Hong caught her in his arms before she could fall off the tree. He placed a small kiss to her cheek. "You have to be more careful."

Meimei blushed furiously and nodded softly. "I'll try.. Thank you." She nuzzled into his embrace and ignored the horses running under them.

Hong smiled and burrowed his face in her fur. "No problem. Now, should we perhaps finish collecting the nuts?"

* * *

Jutharad twinkled his eyes at his companions in the background, as he dismounted his horse. "You guys are too slow. Just wait until our annual water festival; you'll be blasted to the end of our borders, ana. (4)" He snickered and patted his horse as it drank from the refreshing lake.

The Thai prince gazed out over the lake and walked towards a small clearing where he could see the beauty of the lake in all its glory. He sat down on a dry large log and admired the water and its inhabitants.

But wait.. Something was sparkling out there!

Jutharad squinted his eyes to see what it was. When he finally saw it, his eyes widened. He even took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes gingerly to make sure he hadn't just seen a hallucination. But no, he had not!

The prince was mesmerized. It was a white beautiful swan with a golden crown on its head. A golden crown!

Kapono must have seen his focused but dawdled expression, because he placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Hey.. Jutharad, are you okay?"

Jutharad snapped out of his trance and looked at his companion. He pointed out towards the group of swans. "Look out there. It's a.." He couldn't find his word. How could he ever express how beautiful the animal was?

The Laotian man did as he was told and his jaws dropped. "It's a.. Swan with a crown on its head! What the in the name of khao niao (5) is that?"

Temudjin had caught up with the two and also gave the bird a look-over. "What a weird bird! It must have found that crown somewhere.."

"Or it might be a sorceress.." Kapono piped in and gulped.

Jutharad sighed and looked back at the bird. His eyes softened when he saw it swim around with its companions. But his dark eyes widened once again when it actually turned its white fluffy head and looked right back at him. The other swans followed her example, and so the Thai prince felt all of their eyes upon him. It made him shuffle and look away.

And what luck that must have been! His eyes widened for the third time when he saw Temudjin pulling out his bow and arrows, pointing the weapon at the pretty creatures.

"Wha- What are you doing!"

Temudjin smirked. "I'm going to get ya that bird with the crown, by using only one shot!"

Kapono gulped again and grasped his friends arm. "Don't! If it's a sorceress, she won't be happy!" He argued.

But as Jutharad's companions argued, himself he felt a sudden change wash through the lake. It noticeably became darker and somehow misty. He shuddered at the cold that it brought. The Thai prince was adapted to warm climate, not cold, and his eyes stung slightly when they traveled over the lake again. The winds had picked up.

The group of swans moved around as if scared and in panic. Everyone but the one with the crown fled to the other side of the lake. Crying their distressed calls. The one remaining swam around and flailed with its wings though.

"They're all scared of something, ana.." Jutharad mouthed and looked around the forest. It was then he noticed the dark brown owl. It was perched on top of a cliff not far away. But its golden demonic eyes were fastened on Temudjin and his bow. It showed off its great wings and gave off a sinister cry as it suddenly took flight and aimed its course towards his arguing friends..

The Thai prince gasped and pulled away the Laotian man from Temudjin who still held his bow aimed at the lake. "Look out Temudjin!" He cried and the owl passed the Mongolian man and flew off with a shriek.

It was then he started to glow, shine a reddish light so bright that Jutharad and Kapono had to shield their dark eyes to not go blind from it.

"NOO! TEMUDJIN!"

Jutharad opened his eyes and looked up, to see Kapono standing by Temudjin. But the Mongolian was not all right. He had been petrified! His expression was one of fury and fright placed together, and he had lowered his bow somewhat while turning his head. It was almost as if he'd seen something or someone who scared him. And it was not often Temudjin was scared by something!

Kapono kept on wailing about their best friend and felt at the totally solid stone-figure that their companion had become. Wishing he would just start moving again.

The Thai prince sighed and bit his lower lip, turning around to try and collect his raging thoughts. Well.. He didn't want to leave his friend out here, even if he was turned to stone.. But they could never bring a stone-statue home.. Maybe he should talk with the council. Yes he supposed that would work out the best.

His saddened gaze once again traveled over the lake. Well.. The swan with the crown was utterly gone. That was strange. Even though the air was warmer and the darkness had fled the area and given way for the sun once again.

He was interrupted by a slightly sniffling Kapono. "We.. We have to get out of here. It's dangerous to stay!" He murmured and walked back to the horses by the bank.

Jutharad nodded with a sigh and mouthed to Temudjin before he passed him, that he would find a way to get him back to normal. And with that said, he returned to his beautiful stallion.

* * *

Myes, that's the first chapter for ya! Poor Temudjin!.. Wonder what happened to him?  
Well you'll have to wait and see ;D And please do review if you enjoyed this!~ Reviews make me happifaced 3

Glossary:

_(1) Jutharad = _The name I chose for Thailand_.  
(2) Kapono = _The name I chose for Laos_.  
(3) Temudjin = _The name I chose for Mongolia_.  
(4) Water festival = Of _course I am talking about Songkran. The Thai's New Year festival._  
(5) Khao niao = _Sticky rice or glutinous rice in Laotian.


	2. The Chase

And here's chapter 2! Please R&R :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Swan Lake, or the music nor do I own Hetalia. Technically I do not own anything in this except for maybe Laos appearance.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Chase 

Jutharad stood on one of the many balconies in his castle. He rested his head on his hands on the railing; he was very deep in thought about the incident earlier. The very beautiful swan and his petrified friend.. He didn't dare tell his mother, the queen about it though.

"It's very strange, ana."

"Not so really.." Jutharad's friend Kapono spoke sadly as he stood leaning against the castle wall. "That swan is certainly a sorceress or something just like I told you. And you know what," he walked up closer. "No one's actually been on the other side of that lake." He whispered and shuddered.

"It's too absurd. Like as if the pretty bird would be dealing with magic, ana? It sounds utterly crazy." The Thai prince commented and shook his head while scratching his neck.

"But we both saw it, didn't we? We saw how Temudjin was turned to stone right in front of our eyes when he tried to shoot the swan!"

"Y-Yes.. I know bu-"

"And so it is best if we avoid that lake from now on." The Laotian man finished. But he turned around as he heard another voice in the great hall.

"Prince Jutharad, the queen's coming." A girl named Akita spoke and instantly bowed down deep when a woman walked by her and up to the prince who had stepped inside the castle by now. She had beautiful brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore a magnificent green dress and crown with an orange flower on it.

"Dear Jutharad, it's your birthday tomorrow and as you very well know you'll be legal to be king that very day~" she spoke. The queen's name was Elizaveta.

"Yes." the Thai prince answered and stood tall.

"And that's a reason why you'll need to pick a queen, or a future wife to say. But don't worry darling, I've invited six beautiful women, all princesses to a ball tomorrow night. Dance with them and pick the one you like the most and ask her to marry you." The queen spoke. Although she had wished that she could have invited six pretty princes, but she had to follow the laws. Oh but how sexy it would have been otherwise~

Jutharad turned red-faced, and bit his lower lip softly. "B-But mother.. I didn't thi.. I don't want a wife yet, ana."

Elizaveta spoke with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Darling, since you're an adult now, you'll need to get a life partner. Or is it some other bo- ahem girl you've already laid your eyes on?" She twinkled her eyes to cover up for her almost-mistake.

"N-No.. Not yet at least.."

"Well then, we'll do as scheduled." The queen smiled and walked back the same way she came, the little girl followed suit after she had bowed for the prince as well.

Jutharad sighed and leaned against the windowsill with a troubled face. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't want a wife.. Not yet at least!

"Congrats my prince! Sounds really lovely!" Kapono commented and nudged him.

"Stop with the foolishness please.. You know I don't want to pick a girl and marry her just because I'm crowned tomorrow. It's nothing to congratulate me over, ana.."

"Well.. As the heir to the throne you have lots of responsibilities I'm afraid. One of them is to find a queen." The knight murmured and scratched his neck.

"I know that too Kapono." Jutharad spoke and faced the scenery outside the window again. What in the world should he do?

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. But just as he did that, the image of that beautiful swan popped up in his mind. It stared at him with those small beady dark eyes. Its feathers ruffled almost as if it was blushing. Jutharad opened his eyes and let his gaze rest on the lake far away. He tilted his head and tapped his chin. Well why not? If it could give him answers it was worth it!

"Kapono, I wish to go and see that mysterious swan again, ana."

"N-No! It.. It could be dangerous!"

"I want to see it again. And as the prince, I decide we'll go there~" Jutharad smiled and grasped his friend to make him follow.

"But.. My prince, what if something happened to you?"  
"I can't see in my mind that, that beautiful bird would have any ill intentions towards anyone.."  
"Well what do WE know about that?"  
"Let's go either way, ana!~"

The Laotian knight frowned and sighed in a distressed way. But he followed the suddenly cheerful prince anyway. He had a feeling this visit would have a great impact on Jutharad but he didn't voice his thoughts. He was smarter than that.

* * *

Hong tilted his furry dark brown head and looked up at the great figure of the petrified Temudjin. "I wonder why he's standing like that. Oh well.. Humans are very strange." He nodded to himself and looked at Meimei when she called his name. "Yes?" He replied once he had reached her side.

"The crowned swan is leaving!" She said and pointed a paw at the lake, where the beautiful swan turned around and began swimming back the way it came from. The other birds chirped and sounded their farewells for the night.

"Yeah.. So what?"

"I wonder why it's leaving the others.."

"Maybe that prince-guy wonders that too." Hong scoffed and looked over his shoulder when he noticed the two horse-mounted men staring at the lake and the group of Swans.

"There, you see it's leaving? We'll follow it Kapono, ana!" Jutharad smiled and made his horse run along the riverbank.  
"Y-Yes.. Sure my prince." His friend responded in a nervous tone.

The two squirrels looked after the two humans and Meimei immediately sprinted after the riding men. "He's following the swan! Come on Hong, what are you waiting for!"

"What.. Do we have to follow as well?" Hong replied and blinked his beady eyes, his thick brows furrowed. He sighed then and ran after his partner. "What I do for you.." he whispered to himself.

Meimei and Hong finally reached the two humans when they had to stop because of a blockage. To not waste time they swiftly jumped up on the horse's rear and sat there, hiding by the saddle-bag. Waiting to be led somewhere by the humans.

"We'll find another way around it." Jutharad commented and turned around his horse, not noticing the two squirrels. He set his horse in full gallop and almost forgot about Kapono as he sprinted up a particular high hill. He didn't even hear the sound of the Laotian shouting for him to slow down. All he could think about was chasing the beautiful bright creature.

The Thai prince reached a steep and stony way. Very narrow and he gulped slightly when he looked down far below him. The small river bend where the swan was swimming. He decided and made his horse trot in a soft motion. Not too fast or too slow. He sighed in relief when he had gone through the stony-passage-of-despair or something.. It should be called that.

But the next way wasn't really that nice either. As soon as he entered the dark cave, a swarm of bats attacked him and his horse which didn't take it very lightly, neighed in terror as it ran through the cave-of-shrieks.. Or at least he called it that.

Jutharad patted the horse quickly across its mane and made it cross the cave in one piece by either sheer luck or good skills. He shivered when a cold breeze met his skin. Now he was definitely outside again, and look! There was the swan!

The swan swam slowly through the narrow lake way. Not really caring about the thorns that grew at the riverbank and all around the place. Maybe it was used to them?

Jutharad sighed and unsheathed his sword to cut through the thorny bushes in his way. He didn't even spot a pathway to ride so he had to dismount himself and cut through the wicked plants keeping him at bay. He didn't have to cut for long though. After a few minutes he had made a way narrow enough for him and his horse. He swiftly mounted his steed and urged it onwards. The horse, terrified, began to walk through on the way its prince had carved out for it. It was a good horse after all and so it obeyed and trusted its master fully.

The prince turned a corner and gasped when he saw the sight, the mountains, cave and thorns, had hidden from his view before.

A great dark castle towered up. The moon made a soft shine at it while water surrounded it firmly, water that also connected to the narrow lake way. A small Asian-looking bridge was located a bit further down along with a dark stairway that led up to a gate with a dark sign. Jutharad could not interpret what was on the sign right now.

The two squirrels whimpered at the cool air and the ominous aura that surrounded the castle. It was a dangerous and scary place. But they both jumped down from the horse's rear and hid behind a thorn bush quickly. Not wishing to be sighted.

Jutharad dismounted the horse and looked for the swan. It should be here now shouldn't it? He scratched his neck and walked down the way towards the bridge. But he instantly hid behind a large stone when he saw the white crowned bird. It approached a small own stairway directly from the lake, leading up to the entrance of the castle. It swam behind a stony rock.

The Thai prince gasped quietly when he saw a bright reddish light shine around the stone it hid behind. Not unlike the shine which had surrounded Temudjin before.. Jutharad peeked at the creature to see what had happened. All he could see was the shadow of the swan and a lot of light.. But what now! It was slowly forming into something else.

The dark shadow formed, instead of a swan, a lean girl. The young woman grasped her white dress and started moving up the small stairs. Her long rich and dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail that ended at her waist. Jutharad didn't get a real look at her eyes or face, but they seemed dark..

The prince was curious, who was this woman.. Or creature? He slowly and quietly sneaked over to the bridge. The woman was moving up the stairs to the gateway, so he didn't have much time!

The two squirrels however, had seen this change as well. They were quite stunned and raced after the prince.

"H-Hong.. What was that?" Meimei whimpered and looked at the bridge in front of them.

"I.. I have no idea. A bird transformed into a human?" He murmured as a reply and stroked Meimei's fur softly on the backside. She made a content sigh at that. "Should we investigate further?" Hong asked and all he got was a nod.

The animals moved over the bridge after the prince, but one of them was a bit clumsy and tripped over a small pebble. Making it drop into the waters below. The pebble made an echoing sound throughout the area. Meimei slapped her furry forehead and dragged Hong in behind a small unlit lantern on the bridge to hide as the prince turned around to see who made that sound. But the girl had also noticed the sound, it would seem..

* * *

I'm so evil for letting you wait with such a cliffhanger! Oh well, I will update soon, so don't you worry~  
Please tell me your thoughts, constructive criticism, or just how much you liked it! It makes me more interested in publishing my fanfics.

No need for a glossary here. I'm just going to say that Akita is not supposed to be anyone special. I just had to fill up a character and randomly chose a name.


	3. The Princess and the Sorcerer

Thank you for the reviews so far! *bows* Thanks for the compliments and for the constructive criticism! They make me really motivated.  
Here you go. Chapter 3 is a bit longer than the other chapters. But I suspect you'll like it anyways~

Disclaimer: I do not own Swan Lake, the story, the music nor the anime and manga series called Axis Powers: Hetalia. I just toy around with the characters and plot a little. Okay, maybe a whole lot, but whatever.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Princess and the Sorcerer

The young woman stopped when she heard the strange sound of a stone or something splashing into the water below the bridge. Her brown hair fell in cascades over her shoulders as she turned around. She however gasped softly when she saw the person.

"O-Oh, Prince Jutharad." She mumbled in an embarrassed tone albeit happy one.

The Thai prince blinked and took off his glasses to see if she really was there. Then he re-placed them again and frowned a little. "You know my name, ana?"

She smiled sadly and took a few cautious steps down to face him properly. "Yes, my name is Qui. (1)" She introduced herself while looking down her dark lashes.

"Qui.." Jutharad mumbled and then scratched his chin in a confused manner. ".. I just gotta ask this. Are you originally a human turning into a swan? Or a swan.. Turning into a human being?"

Qui looked to the side and closed her brown eyes. "I'm a human, though an.. Evil, sorcerer has enchanted me and turns me into a swan every day." She said softly. "It's only by the late and darkest hours of the night. That he lets me be my original self."

The prince blinked and looked at the fair maiden. That was some story indeed. But it somehow felt right in this fairytale, something a princess or whatever could face. Or maybe he had read too many bedtime stories..

"A-A sorcerer..?" He dumbly asked just to be certain.

"Yes." She simply stated once again.

Then a small light bulb went up in his head. "Oh! Then he was the one who petrified my companion Temudjin, right, ana?"

Qui nodded "Yes, that was Yao.."

"Yao.. Where was he? I didn't see any sorcerer. Was he hiding?"

"No, perhaps you saw the owl in the forest?" She asked and looked at his face. Her cheeks heated up, though she held her gaze clear.

Jutharad thought over it and nodded shortly. "Yes.. The brown one, sweeping over the lake, ana?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. That was Yao. He usually disguise himself as an owl, he thinks it makes him wiser or something. I never quite got the reason." The maiden explained. Fingering with the white soft ao dai (2) dress she wore.

"How clever of him.." The Thai prince murmured and pushed up his glasses further while bearing a frown. Owls did seem wise after all. "Although, I must meet him to get him to un-petrify my friend and to release you from the enchantment of course, ana! Should I bring my sword?"

Qui blinked for a moment and then shook her head. "No! You have to get away from here. Yao will destroy you in a second!" She said and spread out her arms to keep the prince from entering the castle. "He doesn't take visitors lightly.. And a sword will be useless against his powers!"

"But.. But I must at least try, ana!" He argued and found his cheeks reddening as the princess-girl in front of him looked quite stunning with that worried face and her flowing dark hair. He tried to ignore the strange sensation running through his veins and his heart beating faster. Maybe.. Just maybe.. This was that kind of feeling his mother had spoken to him about. Love at first sight? He had thought before that the swan was very beautiful when it looked at him..

"We all tried to stop him Jutharad.. He destroyed my whole country for it." Qui spoke quietly and turned her head sadly to the side, her eyes closing softly. "I was a princess from the country of Vietnam not too far away from here. Until those three years ago when a Chinese prince came and asked for my hand in marriage. I refused him and my father was not pleased either." She took a deep breath and continued. "Then Yao became enraged and threatened to burn and destroy my land if I didn't come with him. I tried to resist and my country fought for its survival. But it didn't work out in our favor."

"Hold it.. The sorcerer is a prince, ana?"

"Yes, originally his ancestry is royalty, but he influenced himself with dark magic and well.. Let me continue with my story now." Qui said and drilled her dark gaze into his eyes, making the prince very much silent.

"Yao had quite a lot lackeys and.. Well, a sibling like himself, fused with dark magic. It sounds strange I know." She chuckled bitterly. "But they followed through with his threat and plunged my country in darkness so to say." Qui silenced Jutharad's questioning open jaws. "Before Yao left my forsaken land, he kidnapped me and brought me here to his castle. After the second time I tried to escape he placed me under this enchantment."

"Tha- That's not a good story at all." The prince shook his head and bit his lower lip. "But.. There's something I can't understand. Why does he turn you into a swan in daytime?"

Qui sighed and turned away from Jutharad. "So that there's no chance for me to meet another man." She whispered and then continued in a louder voice. "Because he'll lose his powers over me, if I will find someone who will eternally love me. So that's the reason why he changes me into a swan, so that no one may fall in love with me." She explained and faced him again. "No one can ever see a swan in that way."

"You mean he has like, great powers and such, ana?" the Thai prince asked and took a step forward so they could almost touch each other.

She nodded. "He used to tell me how powerful he was. And he proved it by turning me into a swan."

"Well, I won't let this man do this to you. I will stop him for sure!" Jutharad spoke and narrowed his eyes. His eyes looked up at the dark castle. He had to meet his "prince" guy and make him release his friend and this fair maiden.

"Didn't you listen to me before? I said that Yao will destroy you if you come after me! So don't follow!" Qui voiced and bit her lower lip in worry. She could never live it down if he rushed into the castle and got himself killed because of her.. And well, she had always admired him from afar.

The Thai prince placed his gaze on her and looked very concerned and serious. "Let me try. I am quite powerful myself you know, ana." He said with a proud smile grazing his features.

Qui sighed heavily "I-I know you are powerful.." She murmured with a blush on her pale cheeks. "But Yao can diminish a human in a blink of an eye. I could.. I could never live it down if you.. If you died." She whispered and her lower lip quivered slightly as the corners of her eyes watered up somewhat.

Jutharad's gaze softened and he scratched his neck in an embarrassed manner. His cheeks heated up when she looked at him like that. Maybe he should ask? Well it was always worth a try!

"Well.. Couldyou perhaps tryandcometomyballtomorrow?"

"Pardon?" Qui said and looked at him. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Tomorrow.. I have to choose a wife at my coronation ball-thing. Could you try and come to it, so I could choose you. I never had much experience in love, but this.. It feels so right if you understand?"

"I.. I-" Qui stuttered and clasped her hand together. "I understand, and I feel the same but.." Her eyes teared up slowly. "I can't come to the ball.. I will never be allowed to come.." She said in a sad tone and turned around to sprint up the stairway. But the prince grasped her hand and pulled her down in a soft embrace.

"Come to my ball. When my kingdom will hear about it and the bond between us. You will no longer have to fear this Yao-guy." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened and she relaxed slightly under those long seconds that the kiss took place. Of course she answered it happily since she had really wanted his attention and love for three years. But then she heard a swooshing sound and she abruptly pushed him away from her and sprinted up the stairs. What if.. What if that had been.. _Him!_

Jutharad blinked and called after her, his cheeks brightly red. "You're coming right?"

Qui turned around one last time before she disappeared into the castle. Her steps fluttering like the wing feathers of a bird, flying away from a predator.

Jutharad walked back to his beautiful white stallion. He mounted it with a soft sigh as he looked back at the great castle hidden behind the thorn bushes that probably would bloom if a bit of sunshine would reach them. The prince gave a small command to the horse with a contented smile on his lips as he rode back home. He would rescue her for sure in this way.

* * *

Qui started to walk instead of running when she shut the caste gate behind her. She smiled softly and fingered with her long dark hair as she walked up the stairways. However she didn't know that someone was watching her from above.

Someone with dark wings that soared over the giant hall and towards the inner chambers of the castle. Yes, his shape was that of a midnight black owl. This particular bird didn't stop until it had entered a grand bedroom with golden tiles, red walls and a very rich bed in the middle. With dark red curtains that was closed around it.

The owl flew down to the ground and in a flurry of dark energy, it transformed into an adult male. He had pale skin and short dark chopped hair with a fringe. His eyes were serious yet they held a small spark in them for an unknown reason. He wore a black outfit that matched the ebony colour of his eyes.

"Oi aniki, wake up, it's past sundown anyway." He said in a clear voice and walked over the bed. He pulled the curtains apart and looked at his sleeping elder brother. Oh for the devil's sake! He was drooling again.. The boy sighed and took a hold of the sheets before he roughly pulled at them. Pushing the other man out of his bed. "Wake up!"

The elder male opened his dark brown eyes and opened his mouth to say something as he tumbled out of the bed. "AIYAH! K-Kiku.. I told you a million times to wake me up normally! Not pulling me down, aru!" He growled and slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. Now that we could have a look at this fellow, he looked much young and healthy. Brown hair that fell over his shoulders, thin, sharp eyebrows knitted down over a pair of slanted hazelnut coloured orbs and a pale complexion he had. He wore a red silky night robe with golden trims.

The male, named Kiku shrugged and took a seat in the sofa beside the fireplace. "What's with you tonight brother, you're usually very early.."

The other one yawned softly and started to undress behind a curtain and dress into his proper clothes. "Well.. I had to petrify a feeble human again, when he wanted to shoot Qui. And that does zap my strength, aru.. Especially in broad sunlight, Aiyah.."

Kiku scoffed "You surely do everything for her Yao.."

"Of course, I love her Kiku. Don't you usually give all your attention to the person you love?" Yao inquired and stepped out. He wore a dark red outfit with long sleeves and a black cape over that. Overall he looked very Chinese with a dark cape on top of that.

"Hm, perhaps?" The male mused and yawned discreetly. "So, how many times have you tried and proposed to her?"

Yao looked at his brother with a stern gaze and pursued his thin lips. "I lost count after around two hundred, aru.."

"Not too surprising. Why don't you just give up on her? She doesn't want you aniki.." Kiku murmured and looked his brother straight in the eyes. "And you certainly have no chance against that handsome prince."

The sorcerer yawned again. "I won't give up. Sooner or later she will accept it; she has no choi-.. Wait, what are you talking about, aru? What prince!" Yao glared at his brother. Finally catching the hint.

Kiku blinked and smiled slightly. "Just the very prince from Thailand you know. The handsome guy she talked with just now. He asked her to come to his coronation ball in which he'll choose a wife."

"Wait.. Jutharad? That prince. And what!"

Kiku could feel the waves of rage Yao was emanating. "Ye-" but he couldn't end his sentence before his angered elder brother ran out of the room and out towards the great hallway. He looked around reverently once he had opened the gate and walked outside. He also shouted things in Chinese as he looked down towards the dark ground and the clear water below.

It just looked too hilarious to the younger man and he laughed lightly. "Oh aniki, he's already left." He explained. Then he pointed up. "I bet Qui's sitting up there in her room thinking about him. Now that she met a pretty young man, it won't be easy for you."

"Oh shut it, aru!" Yao snarled and instead of nagging at his brother some more, he jumped gracefully up in the air and spread out his cape, instantly turning into a great dark brown owl. Soaring up the different stairways.

Kiku sighed and looked after his brother. "You are so blinded aniki.. Although I might have a plan in mind. A plan that might actually give your precious birdie no choice but to stay with you." He murmured and turned around, walking back to his inner chambers. He wanted peace and quiet after all.

* * *

Qui stood by the window, overlooking the lake and the dark scenery. Her face was serene and she clasped her hands delightfully together. Now if she could sneak away tomorrow to Jutharad's part of the land it might work for her. He would recognize her after all and all he had to do was exchange that everlasting vow of love to her. She'd worry about other things later.

She hummed softly on a native tune and jumped slightly when a knock on the door was heard. Her eyes widened and she made as much distance away from the door as possible.

"Qui, my little princess, I'm coming in, aru~"

She groaned inwardly and nodded, not really thinking about the possibility of him seeing it..

The door was opened. The slim and smiling figure of Yao appeared and he closed the door behind him. His smile although was dark and the gaze he held on her was firm. "How are you tonight?"

She looked back at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine, as always Yao."

"Good good." The sorcerer commented and undid the knot that held his hair together in a ponytail. "By the way, a little bird told me that you met someone today.."

Qui inwardly gasped but composed herself by blinking. "And who-"

"It wouldn't be.. A certain prince from Thailand named Jutaharad would it?~" Yao said cheerfully and took a step closer to her. His aura turned very dark however. Even the small canary bird in the cage noticed it and stilled its chirping.

"U-Uh.. How did you know about th-that?" Qui questioned him with a somewhat scared and surprised face. Damn it! It had been Kiku soaring over the thorn bushes just like she thought before! Darn little Japanese!

"I know everything my dear. But I didn't really pay attention to it because I don't have to, right? He's only a friend to you, aru." He said and looked down at her. "And why should I worry when the one you're going to spend your life with is me~"

She bit her lower lip and listened to him. No.. She did not want to spend her life with someone she did not love..

"I've been waiting a long time for your answer.. You've had three years to ponder about it. I'm starting to get a little impatient, aru." Yao laughed softly and reached out a hand to caress her cheek with.

Qui shuddered at his touch and backed up against the wall that was behind her. He stepped after her and placed his arms on either side of her head. "You know you'll get it better than any other person in the world if you'll agree, aru. I'll give you everything you ever wanted."

"I.. I never cared about a life in riches and luxury.. I only want one thing." She replied and looked down.

"And what is that Qui?"

"To live my life with someone.. I love."

"Love? You know I treasure you the most on this planet, aru.. Why don't you like me?"

Qui blinked. Wasn't that pretty darn obvious? Instead she answered in an ironic manner. "Why don't you use your magic to make me love you then Yao? If you are so powerful that shouldn't be too hard should it?"

Yao frowned angrily and crossed his arms. "If my magic had worked in that way, why do you think I would have waited for three years like this? My spells cannot touch one's heart, aru!"

"Tough luck then.." She sighed.

"Qui.. How long will I have to wait?" The Chinese man asked and tapped his foot against the floor. "Do you actually love that little Thai prince? That's absurd, aru! How could one love someone they've just barely met..?"

She frowned "No you're very wrong. I've liked Jutharad for years." She corrected him without really thinking.

Yao's jaws dropped "What! For many years!"

Qui nodded firmly and looked out the barred window with a glazed look. Now she had no choice but to tell him. "Yes.. He usually rides along the forest by the lake."

Yao's eyes narrowed down and he forcefully grasped her chin and tilted it to face him again. "So that's the reason why you've never given me an answer.."

The Vietnamese woman looked away once again.

"You shouldn't wear out my patience Qui. Because you know very clearly that you don't want to see me enraged." He calmly said and turned to look at the small canary bird. He stepped away from her and fixed his gaze on the small yellow animal. "I could have done this to you, aru." He spoke darkly. Suddenly a dark red beam shot out from his eyes and hit the small bird who instantly grew smaller and turned into a small, green caterpillar.

Qui gasped at the sight and then glared at him.

"But I didn't. Instead I kept you as a beautiful swan. Don't you see why? It's a proof of my love for you." Yao said and turned around to face her again; he smiled and grasped her hand, pulling her closer. But she struggled. "No! If you did love me you would nev-"

She was however interrupted when Yao tilted up her chin and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her eyes widened and she pushed at him to make him let her go. Qui made muffled sounds of protest and struggled in his grasp.

That however did not please the sorcerer. He placed a hand behind her neck and infused power. Making the girl gasp and whimper. She knew that wave of energy that bound her to him.. She unwillingly parted her lips when he bit down on her lower lip, allowing him to enter.

Yao pushed her up against the wall and tickled the roof of her mouth, making the Vietnamese princess shudder and unconsciously moan. Then he stroked her side with one hand. "You know I won't let you go my little bird, aru~" He huskily whispered, he snaked his arms around her and licked at her neck sensually.

Qui whimpered and closed her eyes, wishing for a rescue that never came. Oh yes she knew that.. But still she had to try. He could never diminish her hope, could he..?

He bit her neck roughly while listening to her whimpering yelps. There, that mark would show off for weeks, making sure everyone knew she was his, Wang Yao's.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt the grip loosen and the pressure as well. She opened them to see the Chinese prince standing a few steps away, a smug smile on his face. Qui bit her lip and twitched one of her eyes. Oh perfect, sexual harassment now too? Her neck throbbed painfully as well.

"Oh, don't worry Qui, I didn't do much, aru~" Yao spoke and turned around. "I'll leave you now to your thoughts." He said and saw how her face looked both surprised and relieved at that kind of news. He scowled and turned the doorknob.

But wait a second, he hadn't told her yet had he.. He stopped and turned around again to face her with a dark look. "I hope you got my message Qui, because I won't let you out in the morning."

The Vietnamese woman's eyes widened. N-No..! Not tomorrow! She had a plan all ready and such!

"W-What! Not at all?"

"Not at all."

"B-But.. Why?"

Yao trained his dark eyes on her with a slight grin. "I can't really have you trying to escape to that ball the prince is hosting can I?~" He chuckled softly when he saw her shocked face and waved one time. "See you in the morning, my precious, aru." He called before shutting the door after him.

Qui ran to the door and tried the doorknob. Useless! She was locked inside.. She sighed in despair and glared at the door as she heard Yao's footsteps fading away. She turned around and let her gaze fall to the ground. What in the world was she going to do now?..

The princess looked at the cage with the small caterpillar desperately holding onto the bird-swing inside. She muttered a soft "I'm sorry little bird." before she sat down on her bed and let her face fall into her open palms. This situation.. She didn't know how to get out of this "cage" of trouble. If the door was locked she was not going anywhere, and if she wasn't going anywhere, how would she ever get to the coronation ball Jutharad hosted?

Qui watched as a few salty teardrops fell from her dark eyes and hit the floor. She really needed a miracle now..

* * *

And that concludes chapter 3! As you probably noticed, I strayed a bit from the original movie-storyline (thus why it's rated T) And well.. I happen to like ChuxViet (don't kill me!) But I don't mind ThaixViet either. And trust me; it's going to stay as ThaixViet. I will not completely destroy the storyline XD

And as you all know, reviews make me happy! 8D

Glossary:

_(1)_ _Qui_ = The name I gave Vietnam.  
_(2)_ _Ao dai_ = A traditional Vietnamese dress.


	4. The Plan

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all of your thoughts~  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia, nor Swan Lake. I do not own Tchaikovsky's music either, which I recommend you all listen to while reading this.

* * *

**Swan lake**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plan

While Qui was contemplating her fate, Yao was busy wandering in a large hall by a big fireplace. It was sizzling with the life from the flames.

"Maybe if I just threatened her long enough.. No, already tried that.. AIYAH!" Yao hurled his clenched fist at a stone pillar, successfully making a hole in the sturdy piece of stone.

Kiku sighed as he watched his brother go berserk. He scratched his neck slightly in frustration and proceeded to walk nearer the elder male. "Are you in a bad mood aniki? I already knew what was going to happen." He scolded and crossed his arms, while looking at Yao.

The elder brother grumbled angrily and turned to look at the fire. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared into the crackling flames. Yao closed his dark eyes and concentrated.

Kiku scowled and leaned against the fireplace, observing the sorcerer.

"Hah! Now I know what I'll have to do, aru!"

"Oh really?" Kiku readied himself for an idiotic proposition.

"I'll just get rid of that prince guy. If he is out of the picture, then there will only be me left!"

Kiku slapped his forehead. Of course he would only look that far away. "I can assure you that if you tried that, she would still love him, even if he was dead. Such is the way of the heart."

".. You're probably right. AIYAH! What should I do then!"

"But brother, I have a better suggestion." Kiku murmured and looked at Yao with his midnight-black eyes. "Why don't you just kill her? She will never care about you or something even near that.. The sooner she's out of our life, the better."

The Chinese man looked into the flames with a dark look for a moment, almost as if accepting Kiku's words.. But then just like that it turned soft and he looked down while heaving a great sigh. "No.. I can't take the life of my sweet Qui.. That would be most horrible of me, aru.."

Kiku stared at Yao with a neutral face, emotionless at the moment. But then he chuckled and placed one hand at his hip. "Have you really turned into such a softie aniki.. I could always do it for you." He smiled and blinked, almost looking innocent after saying such a thing.

"No! You will do no such thing!" Yao growled and narrowed his eyes. They resembled two golden brown slits.

"Hmpf.. Suit yourself then."

"I will not kill her, and neither will you! But you do know I love her Kiku.. There must be something I can do? I won't give up.. Such is not the nature of me!" Yao said and looked up at the ceiling and the hanging chandelier above him.

He smiled confidently "I still have a chance, aru." Hope would not be lost just because of some stupid prince in his way.

* * *

Kapono paced around by the dinner table and looked at the Thai prince with a worrying and somewhat questioning look. "Jutharad.. If that woman is locked inside a castle.. With a crazy wizard owl or whatever guarding her.. How do you suppose she will ever get here in time for tomorrow's ball?"

Jutharad sighed in a lovesick way and looked at his friend with a smile. "She will come~ I am very certain of that. She told me she would, so I will have faith in that, ana."

The Laotian sighed and bashed his forehead lightly into the wall. "That was not my point you know.."

"Hm~" The Thai prince smiled and looked out the window again. Ignoring the words for now. The only thing he could think about was the ball the next day. It would be so perfect when Qui arrived; she had really touched his heart whereas no one else had. (Beside his mother and deceased father, but that was in a different way.)

* * *

Hong sighed and looked around. Where did Meimei go now again? The dark squirrel scratched his furry head and picked up an acorn from the ground. He bit a hold of it, and climbed up a particular tree, their home. "Meimei, where are you!" He called and climbed out on a thick branch where he placed the food article.

"Hong? Where did you go?" Meimei popped out her head from a hole in the tree.

"I just looked after some acorns.." He murmured and gave her the food he had found, which she gladly placed inside of their home. "And well.. I've been thinking about that ball as well. The prince's ball, and that he's going to dance with Qui and everything. And I came to think about that you are in my eyes, more pretty than a human like her." Oh god, that must have been the longest sentence ever told by Hong.. He even surprised himself. And it was cheesy. Oh well.

Meimei blushed furiously and jumped out of the hole, hugging Hong tightly. "Wah! You're so sweet to me Hong!" She gushed and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "And truth to be told, I've been thinking a lot about the ball too! How everyone is going to dance and aaah, such romantic things~"

The male squirrel nodded and stroke Meimei's fur softly, not wanting to interrupt her talk about romantic things, since it made her look so adorable.

"Well.. We'll go see it tomorrow, but let's sleep for now Hong." She said, finally done with her rants as she nuzzled against him.

Hong had no protests to that suggestion, and the two animals retreated into their wooden home.

* * *

Qui stirred as she felt the first beams of the sunlight hit her face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with a heavy sigh. She had barely slept anything and when she fell asleep; her dreams were haunted by nightmares and horrible visions of the past.

The Vietnamese woman stood up and dusted off her dress, cleaning the wrinkles out of it. She then grasped onto the window railing and looked out at the dawning day. Though it looked pretty dull and grey to her. "What I feel.. It doesn't reach him does it?" She murmured and looked down. Her eyes filled with sadness.

She still didn't know how she could get out of this predicament.

* * *

Hong smiled as he awoke to the sounds of the chirping birds outside. He nudged his love awake and kissed her ear. "Good morning."

Meimei yawned and sat up, starting to fix her fur. "Good morning Hong. Slept well?~" She asked with a smile.

The male squirrel returned the smile and nodded. "Yes."

"Good good." She replied and opened her small mouth to comment about the weather in the night, when they heard a high-pitched sound. Like a choir of distressed cries.

"W-What in the world.." Hong murmured and hopped outside of their little hole. He looked to the side and pointed towards the lake. "It's coming from there.."

Meimei blinked and leapt out as well. "Yes, from the lake perhaps? I wonder what's up.. Let's go and see." She nodded and swiftly climbed down the tree. Her partner right in tow, behind her.

Both animals ran towards the lake bank and past the petrified Temudjin. They immediately noticed a group of confused swans moving not too far from the shore. They swum around and made splashing noises with their wings whilst calling desperately out for someone..

It was Meimei who first noticed that Qui was not in the group. No swan with a crown. That must be it! They were distressed because their princess wasn't there!

"Hong, Qui isn't there is she?"

Hong shook his head. "No.. She must be sick or something."

"Then it's no wonder the others are so anxious and worried.." Meimei bit her lower lip.

"But wait a minute.. She doesn't miss one day out here, does she?" Hong murmured and looked out towards the lake and the group of swans. "What if she's not allowed to come out here by that.. Sorcerer man?"

She was quick on the draw. "And that's because of the ball! Because if she's not allowed out, then she cannot go to the ball tonight! It sounds logical.. Oh Hong, what are we going to do!"

"Do..? Well.." He scratched his furry neck and gazed around. "We could try and help her I suppose."

Meimei nodded. "Yes, I'll go to Prince Jutharad and try to warn him. Because we'll need help to do this! Two squirrels can't do much on their own.." She sighed. "And meanwhile, you'll go to that sorcerer's castle and make an attempt at getting Qui out!"

Hong shuddered. Going there alone? "Do I have to go there alone? Can't we work as a team?"

"Well, we're going to be more effective if we split up. I get help, you try and help her." The female squirrel explained.

"All right.. But you really should appreciate me more.." Hong sighed and ran off. This was going to be a hard task.

* * *

Yao tapped his fingers against the table, his other hand grasping the ear of a cup with hot tea. He was sitting idly in front of the same fireplace as before and had been all night. He could feel the sun hit his dark castle, but smiled because it had no way to get into it and reach him.

"Hah, stupid sun.." He smirked and looked into the flames. His eyes seemed almost red in the glow.

Kiku flew into the room in his owl-form and hit the ground, turning into the dark-haired male he actually was. He sighed and stared at the back of his brother. "Isn't it time to be sleeping now Yao?"

"No. I won't move until I come up with something, aru.." Was the gruff response he got.

The Japanese boy smiled and walked up to him. This meant he could use his plan probably.. "Well you know, I've got a pretty good plan up my sleeve."

The sorcerer turned around abruptly and gazed at his younger brother. His mouth was slowly curving into a smile, although his eyes glinted darkly. "And why, oh why, didn't you tell me this earlier, brother of mine?~"

"Because I had to work on it. It was not fully-fledged. But no matter, if you now want to remove Jutharad from Qui's world.."

"Yes, I do!"

"Just get him to fall in love with someone else. Not that hard actually." Kiku said and crossed his arms.

Yao almost pouted and tapped his chin. "That is not really possible is it? I can't change one's heart with my spells and neither would he fall for anyone else.."

Kiku licked his lips. "Are you so certain of that?"

The elder brother nodded and sipped his tea slowly. But he blinked and gasped when he saw Kiku chuckling and changing his appearance. "W-What are you doing, aru?" His dark eyes almost bulged out when he saw the person who stood there instead of his brother. "Q-Qui?" he questioned. Yao stood up and embraced the _girl_ tightly, but felt a fist connecting painfully to his jaw.

"Ouch!" He yowled. "W-Why so feisty t-today, aru?" He then growled and rubbed his tender reddening jaw, while glaring at _Qui_.

"Don't get cuddly with me brother, it's still me Kiku." the _girl_ scoffed.

Yao looked at _Qui _for a second and then grinned brightly, clapping his hands together in delight. "Now I finally see the idea! You are Kiku and you have turned into Qui!"

Kiku smiled wryly in the form of Qui and rolled his eyes. "Great captain obvious. But what's the plan then?"

The elder male smirked and a dark look seemed to be shadowing his eyes. "You'll go to that coronation thing and I'm sure that quaint Thai prince will be over joyous and he'll fall in love with you correct?"

Kiku nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes that's the idea, and actually I do like him and might even grow feelings for him. Hopefully you don't have anything against that aniki?~" He sweetly said.

Yao shook his head. "Of course not, you can take him. I can finally stop worry about him now, since he's out of my hair, aru."

"Yes, and if my plan works correctly, you'll have Qui all to yourself."

"It's perfect!" Yao nodded and drank up his tea gleefully. "In fact.. I might just go up and inform her of this wonderful piece of news~"

Kiku scoffed and shook his head. "No you won't. We'll have to fix many things for tonight, so go and sleep a few hours." He explained and slowly morphed back to his original male form.

"Well.. You're probably right, aru." The Chinese scratched his neck and smiled "Oh then I'll see you later on brother!" He called and quickly dashed out of the room and towards his inner chamber.

* * *

Meimei was very lucky that she had been able to jump onto the carriage in time. She heaved a sigh and gasped as she saw a pair of castle guards. She would have to hide under the carriage to get past their view!

She slowly but carefully climbed unto a small area underneath the transportation vehicle. There she hung tightly until they had passed the guards. It was then she swiftly jumped off the carriage and started running for the castle. She had seen the prince in a tower earlier, so she had to hurry!

When a servant opened the door, she quickly ran inside and found the stairs up to the towers. After a few stairways she had to stop to get her breath back. Meimei idly wondered how Hong was doing. She blushed and started running again. Not such thoughts now, she had a mission to complete!

The small rodent finally reached the final floor and looked around. She beamed when she saw the prince and tapped at his foot with her paw. _"Jutharad! Please, Qui needs your help!"_ She called and slowly climbed up his leg and up on the railing. Surprising the human.

"Oh, hi there little squirrel. How brave of you to have gotten this high up, ana~" Jutharad spoke and smiled brightly, picking up the cute animal in his hands. "Are you lost?"

_"No! I really need your help right now!"_ Meimei said and gestured with her paws towards the lake and the forest.

The prince sighed and let her down, crouching down. "I really wish I understood what you were saying.." He scratched his neck as he listened to the rodents squeaking.

"Right.. He doesn't understand our language.. W-What am I going to do then!" Meimei almost screamed inside of her head.

Jutharad smiled either way. "Well, if you did understand my words, you could spread the message that Qui is coming tonight to my ball, ana~ It will be most wonderful."

Meimei wanted to bash her head against the stony wall. She gestured and tried to show that he was wrong and that Qui couldn't come if they didn't help her. But the prince sighed again, picking her up and walked down the stairs. He opened up the large gate and set her down. "It's been nice seeing you, ana." He smiled and waved before walking inside once again. Leaving the small animal out in the courtyard.

The female squirrel stared after him and facepalmed herself with her furry paws. Why didn't she think of the possibility of him understanding her? Urgh.. Well, she should go and help Hong then.

And with that conclusion, she ran off.

* * *

A quick note to you all. I have noticed that the scene changes might get a bit confusing and that they are many. I am trying to smoother the transition between the scenes because they are quite necessary. If you have watched the movie before, you notice it's not very long and it progresses rapidly, with scene changes here and there. It also lacks much logic which I at least try to fit in to a certain extent. (It is a cartoon/anime designed for children after all) But if it bothers you too much, I really apologize in advance! *bows*

I probably don't have to say this more times, but I love reviews! It doesn't matter if it's a constructive criticism or a simple "I like this!" I'd love to hear people's thoughts!


	5. The two Brave Squirrels

Here you go, chapter five is here! :'D Thank you all for the wonderful reviews *bows*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the Swan Lake story. I do not own Tchaikovsky's wonderful music either. But listen to it while you read this story! It makes it better.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

* * *

Chapter 5: The two Brave Squirrels.

Hong had been lucky to be able to sneak into the dark castle. He had found a hole in the stony wall on his way up the long stairs. He was currently trying to find his way in the very silent castle. The animal shivered and leapt up a few steps on a stairway, trying to navigate himself.

It took a few wrong turns and doors before he was sure he had encountered the right one. Hong tried to jump and reach for the handle. Because if he could do that, then he would be able to examine the lock thoroughly.

But he couldn't reach the handle, and so he had to find a way to. His small eyes detected two old nails in the wall, just beside the door a bit above his level. He blinked and jumped up on it, pressing his claws into the wall to hold himself balanced. Then he looked up on the handle and took a large leap again.

He managed to grab onto the handle and slowly but carefully he wrenched himself up and sighed to himself. Now for the hard part..

Hong muttered as he inspected the lock and noticed right away that it was strange.. Almost magical? Well it wouldn't surprise him if it was.

"Still.. I can't let Meimei down." He thought and sniffed at the wood. He took some in between his teeth and chomped down, gnawing around the lock. Trying to locate a weak spot.

Hong sighed and tapped his chin slowly; he had to admit the truth. To get in he couldn't chew off the magical lock, he would need the key that corresponded with it.

"I have to find the key. But where could it be?" He murmured and jumped down swiftly from the handle. "I bet that evil human has it."

The small rodent had no choice but to try and navigate his way in this eerie castle until he found that wizard. He sniffed at the floor slightly and froze once he heard steps echo in the corridor.

"Hong, what are you doing?"

He let out a sigh of relief and turned to see his female partner. "Don't sneak up behind me like that Meimei.." He mumbled and scratched his furry head.

Meimei looked at Hong and smiled knowingly. "If you say so~ But what are you up to?"

"I was trying to find the key to the lock. It is impossible to help the human princess otherwise."

"That's true.." The female squirrel nodded and rubbed her paws together. "Then we should find it. Maybe that horrible sorcerer has hidden it somewhere."

Hong looked around. It was possible. "But where?"

Meimei looked to her left and noticed a medium sized China-blue vase. Her thoughts scrambled around before she smiled at her partner. "Maybe inside that porcelain thing? I mean, I would have hidden a key somewhere no one would look."

Hong glanced up towards the vase, standing proudly on a small table. He nodded and together they leapt up at the table. "Let's at least investigate it." He didn't have any better idea.

The male animal helped Meimei up on the vase and told her to look inside it. Hong watched as her head and body disappeared inside the blue vase.

He waited and waited. What took her so much time? He looked at the top of the vase and tapped his paw against the table. "Do you see it?"

"No.. I can onl- AHHH!"

Hong snapped out of his thoughts and widened his dark beady eyes. "Meimei, what happened!" He called out and started to climb up on the vase. But he didn't reach the top before the whole vase started to swing back and forth, as if something had pushed on the entire table. Hong lost his grip and fell off the vase and rolled out of the way just as it came toppling down and off the table. He shut his eyes once he heard the loud smash it made when it collided with the stony floor.

Hong looked over the masses and noticed with a jumpy heart that Meimei was unharmed right under a very large piece. He sighed in relief and called out to her. They had to move away from there.. Who knew if the occupants of the castle had heard the crash..

* * *

Yao growled in his sleep and opened his brown eyes when he heard a heavy crash from the floor above him. He sat up and looked around, his hair disheveled. He grumbled and stepped down from the bed, walking out the door. What in world could be making this racket? Was Qui throwing things at the door? Or did she have a temper tantrum?

When the Chinese sorcerer reached the floor he looked around with sleepy eyes. He must have looked crazy in his sleep attire, half-lidded eyes and long hair that pointed in every direction.

"Is there someone here, aru..?" He murmured and scratched the back of his head. His head snapped to the side when he heard a high-pitched squeak. He narrowed his eyes and stomped towards Qui's corridor, keeping his senses keen on any sounds or sights.

"AIYAA!" He shouted once he saw one of his favorite vases in a heap of pieces. W-Who had done this villainy!

The Chinese crouched down and slowly did a glowing gesture with his hands. Instantly the pieces started to form together and before you knew it, he had a dark blue vase in his hands.

Yao carefully placed it on the table and then smiled softly. "There, aru. Much better." He commented and started walking again.

He stopped right outside Qui's door and noticed immediately that something was strange with the door. It had gnawing marks around the lock for example.

"What the! Are there rats here, aru?" He grumbled and placed his hand over the keyhole, infusing dark power to repair the "bitten" door. He then retrieved the key to the door from one of his pockets and placed it in the keyhole, opening the door and looking in. He was met by an agitated look from Qui.

"Have you been gnawing at my door and throwing pots around, Yao?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"Of course not.." He replied and yawned, looking out the window with heavy eyes.

But then he smirked. "Heh, the sun will go down soon, maybe I should go and take a look at which girl that prince Jutharad will choose to marry." When he saw the look she gave him, he smiled and spoke sinisterly. "I'll tell you later of course, aru." He turned around, walking out and closing, locking the door after him. Slipping the key back into his pocket as he yawned again.

When he had disappeared from sight, Hong and Meimei stuck out their heads from under their hiding spot. Meimei sniffling slightly and leaned against Hong's frame. "I-I'm sorry about the vase.. It appeared to be home to something with yellow eyes. It scared me.."

"I figured." He replied and stroked her fur softly. "But we have to be more careful from now on.." He murmured. The sorcerer had heard the crash, so they had to be very quiet and careful from now on. Maybe that magical human had super senses?

She nodded. "I know.. But did you see where he placed the key?"

"In his pocket." Hong replied. "We should go and get it."

"Yes, we'll do that. Come on!" The female chirped and ran in the direction that Yao had walked away. They slowly made their way down the many stairs and ran into a large corridor, keeping their bodies hidden by the walls. It was when they reached the end that they noticed a big door, and luckily for them, it wasn't fully closed. Nor was it even locked!

Hong peeked inside and saw a figure groaning as it snuggled under the scarlet blanket. It also extended a pale hand and in a swift motion, the curtains on the bed, fell down, casting the room in an eerie mood.

The dark squirrel gulped and gestured for his partner to step inside the large bed room. She did and jumped on towards the place in which the clothes laid neatly folded. Hong followed quietly and gave the bed a strange look when its occupant gave off a loud snore.

"Humans.." He shook his head and leapt onto the chair, starting to slowly and carefully look through the clothes. No? It should be there!

"Hong!" Meimei hissed. "It's over there.." She pointed with a furry paw towards the desk by the bed. And dead on, the key was lying on the desk. It gave off a soft silver shine, it was quite beautiful.

The darker squirrel nodded and made a motion to go nearer the desk, when he heard a swooshing sound. He quickly grabbed Meimei and ran for cover under the bed. Both of them kept quiet when they heard a soft voice tear through the air, like knives.

"Aniki.. You're still sleeping?" Kiku questioned and tapped his feet against the cold floor.

"Gow ay, ru.." Was the very intelligent reply he received.

Good thing Kiku wasn't so patient then. He simply walked up to the bed, ripped open the curtains and pushed his brother out of the bed. "Wake. Up."

Yao tumbled down very ungracefully on the floor and rubbed his aching side. "Ouch! What was that for! I swear, one of these days you're going to give me a permanent bruise on my side, aru.."

The Japanese smiled at that. "Waking you up. The sun has set and the Prince's ball will most likely be going on at the moment." He told him and picked up a hairbrush, starting to brush his brother's long hair.

"Oh, I see- OW! Be careful with my hair, aruuu!" Yao growled and gritted his teeth.

"My bad." The Japanese mumbled and did not sound very sorry at all.

The Chinese cast an angry glare at the space in front of him and crossed his arms, while pushing out his lower lip in a pout. He didn't like to be interrupted from his lovely sleep at all. And nor did he like to be pushed out of his own bed.

After Kiku had brushed Yao's long and dark hair, he gave him the band to tie up his hair with and went to take out some clothes from Yao's wardrobe.

The Chinese tied his hair quickly and looked at the younger man. "You know, I can pick out something myself, aru."

"You can also brush your own hair, but I did it for you." Kiku retorted and threw a black cape with scarlet insides on Yao's bed. "Take that, and your usual shirt and pants."

Yao pursued his lips but started to get dressed. He fixed the collar on his shirt and then put on his cape, tying it neatly before looking himself in a mirror that hung on the wall.

"Let's go then, aru." Yao spoke and smiled to his brother.

Kiku nodded. "Hai." He strode out. Yao followed suit and pushed the door. He expected it to shut firmly, but it bounced back a tiny bit. "Stupid door." He grunted and shrugged, leaving it with the small opening as he followed the Japanese. It wasn't as if a rat could rummage through his stuff and cause him any harm right?

The males chattering voices died out as Hong and Meimei stuck out their heads from their hiding spot under the bed. The only thing they heard was their own breaths and the castle entrance port closing with a heavy sound.

"So.. Maybe we should get that key now." Hong broke the silence and climbed up on the bed. He extended a paw and helped Meimei up as well.

"Yes, let's get the key and free the princess." Meimei nodded and jumped to the desk. She picked up the key and then jumped back to Hong. He took the key from her and said that he could hold it if it was heavy. Meimei didn't have any protests to that, it was cute and kind of him to say something like that~

the two animals hopped down from the bed and scurried to the door. It took a while, but Meimei managed to open the door just enough so they would fit through.

It was very quiet in the castle. An ominous silence that made even Hong scared. A shiver trailed down his spine, but he forced himself to be brave for his partner. Meimei whimpered and kept very close to the darker squirrel.

"Hong.. This place.. It gives me the creeps.." She murmured when they passed the corridor and began ascending the stairs up to the next level. To where Qui was caged.

"I know.." Hong placed his free paw around her shoulders and stroked her fur softly. "But I won't let anything happen to you."

She snuggled into his embrace and felt her body getting warm. Was she blushing? Maybe, but it wouldn't matter. She wasn't worried about herself so much. Meimei worried more for Hong's life than her own. "Just.. Just be careful." She murmured before they started their trek again.

After many painful stairs, another long dark corridor and a heavy silence, they reached the right door.

Hong balanced up on the nails he used the first time he had been here and leapt onto the handle, climbing up slowly, firmly holding the key with his fluffy tail. He carefully grasped the key in his paws and inserted it in the keyhole. It made a soft click and then the squirrel started to try and turn the key around, just like he had seen the wizard-human do.

Meimei looked at him and smiled happily when they heard the click sounding when you unlocked a door. She ran up to the door and banged on it with her small fists. Anything to make the woman inside aware of her freedom.

Hong jumped down as soon as he felt a tug at the handle. The door swung up and Qui looked around with a surprised look before she noticed the small rodents standing on the ground.

"D-Did you..?" She stuttered and crouched down, holding out her palms so they could climb up on them.

Hong and Meimei both did and nodded their furry heads. Or well.. Meimei did nod while Hong just looked at the human.

The Vietnamese princess smiled and looked at the animals as she stood up again. "Thank you. I suppose you heard of the ball Jutharad is having then. There's no time for me to lose. I must get there now, would you like to accompany me?" She then asked and received another nod.

Qui placed the squirrels on her shoulders gently, letting them settle before she raced down the stairs and pushed open the gate. She didn't bother closing it when she made her way down the next set of stairs. No one would visit this hidden castle anyway..

She ran over the bridge and walked carefully across the path Jutharad and his horse had carved out. Since she wasn't used to taking this kind of path it took a bit of time before she crossed it. She was used to the waterway just beside the thorn bushes.

Qui kept the rodents safe and gulped silently when she reached the dark cave. It looked awfully ominous in the moonlight. Oh well. She HAD to cross it one way or the other.. And with those comforting thoughts, she entered it and was swallowed up by the large gaping maw of the cave.

* * *

Now Viet is free at last! But for how long will that last? You'll just have to wait and see~  
Please review! They make me happy and motivated. Tell me your thoughts ;w;


	6. The Ball

And here's chapter 6! In this one we get to see the ball sequence 8D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do not own the Swan Lake story, I do not get any profit out of this, I simply do it because of my and everyone else's entertainment.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Ball.

Jutharad gulped discreetly as he looked over the enormous crowd of people.

"Mother.. You said it was supposed to be a FEW people. Not the whole world, ana." He hissed quietly and nudged Elizaveta whom eyed her son with a sharp glare.

"Jutharad, this is a big day for you! Of course everyone is invited." She replied with a proud huff. But then she smiled and dusted off his tuxedo and fixed the tie properly.

The Thai prince gulped once again and scratched his neck with a slightly red face out of embarrassment. The crowd was overwhelming in his eyes. He jumped somewhat when a male voice cleared its throat.

"Welcome to prince Jutharad's fucking awesome coronation ball! Not as awesome as me of course, but still!"

The words resulted in a silent pause at first, but then someone applauded and everyone followed the person's example and the voices started chatting again.

The Thai man wanted to bash his head against one of the marble pillars when he heard the voice. Why did his mother appoint Gilbert as the speaker..! He could see how the queen eyed the Prussian with a glare when she heard the last sentence. But still! Why in the world?

"Now, to get this show on the road." Gilbert started and grinned widely, his silver hair reflected the light of the chandeliers beautifully. "Could the royal slices step forward before our prince so he can check you chicks out."

Jutharad wanted to fall through the floor in embarrassment. Why couldn't Gilbert mind his language at least a tiny BIT? He composed himself just as the six beautiful women stepped forward in their quite exclusive dresses. But the Thai man noted that one had problems leaving her brother's side. But then she apparently was persuaded by another older woman.

Jutharad fidgeted and overlooked the girls. No Qui. And that made him disappointed. She should be there.. Not in the lines of the invited, but she should be in this room. At this ball.

Gilbert cleared his throat once again and continued with his speaking. He placed a small yellow chick on his head and eyed the girls with his crimson red eyes. "To begin with, we have the fucking cute black Princess Tiana (1) from an isle called Seychelles."

When mentioned, a dark-skinned girl stepped forwards. Her hair was dark brown, a bit frilly and bound together in two ponytails, held together by red bands. She wore a pretty ocean-blue dress decorated with bows, and fishes at the trims. Her shoulders were a bit puffed and she also wore golden bracelets.

The princess called Tiana, curtsied. "I congratulate you on your birthday, prince Jutharad." She spoke gently and smiled with enthusiasm.

Jutharad smiled and returned the polite-ness. But on the inside he was shaking his head. _"You're not Qui.."_Tiana stepped back as another girl was summoned. Her name was apparently Lili from some kingdom with almost the same name. Lichsten or something.. But it sounded strange and foreign on the Asian's lips.

Lili was a cute girl with short blonde cropped hair to her shoulders. She wore a pink-coloured dress that blended together well with her green eyes and the blush that covered her cheeks. She curtsied and presented herself, congratulating him.

Jutharad thanked her and bowed slightly. Wasn't that girl a little bit too young for him anyway? She also looked a bit hesitant. He held in a sigh as he could hear Gilbert calling up the third girl.

"The icy Princess Natalia from the country of Belarus has travelled very far to come and see our smiling prince. Let's hope he can melt her heart and make her smile!"

Jutharad almost flinched when a tall silver haired woman was pushed forward. She stomped up and glared daggers at him.

_"Yikes! W-What's wrong with her! She looks at me like I'm something to k-kill..!" _He mentally screamed and shuddered. "T-Thank y-you for coming, ana..!" He stuttered and forced a smile on his lips. He could never have made her smile, he was very sure of that!

The princess looked very indifferent and walked back to her place among the girls. She was wearing a rather dark purple long dress, and had a black bow in her long hair. But the Thai prince suspected she might even hide weapons under that dress..

"Moving on.." Gilbert drawled and looked at the fourth princess. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw her breasts. "Wow! Now this is what I call a fucking sexy slice! Her name is Yekaterina from the land called Ukraine!"

Gilbert did not notice Elizaveta's glaring eyes drilling holes in his back. His eyes were somewhere else.

Jutharad inwardly groaned when a very voluptuous woman in a revealing sky-blue dress walked up before him. _"Oh dear Buddha.. Do not look below her eyes.." _

* * *

Kiku looked up at his brother, sitting idly on the roof waving to him cheerfully while grinning like an idiot. The Japanese sighed at his childish behavior and closed his eyes, concentrating on transforming himself.

When he opened his eyes they were a dark brown shade instead of black. He observed himself and smiled. Everything was perfect. He even had the dress, except for the fact that it was black, not white. But no matter, the prince wouldn't see any difference anyway.

And with those thoughts, he slipped into the ball unnoticed.

* * *

Jutharad was very much red in the face once the fifth girl walked up to him. Thank god the other girl Yekat-something had walked down. The new princesses' name was Feliks apparently from some kingdom called Poland. The name sounded male though, and once the Thai prince laid his dark eyes upon the person, he seriously doubted her femininity. (He could recognize a katoy (2) anyday!)

_"Is this a girl?.. She doesn't have any form nor any breasts, ana.." _He thought skeptically but bowed for the blonde 'girl' nonetheless.

Feliks grinned and waved. She or he was clad in a green dress. It was pretty short but still it was frilly and looked more than feminine. "Like, congrats Prince Jutharad! It's totally an honor to be invited to this awesome party!"

The Asian blinked and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, thank you for coming, ana." He smiled and fidgeted a bit. He was pretty sure 'she' sounded like a man.

Jutharad didn't notice his mother's disappointment when Feliks walked down again.

The Prussian speaker looked down on his piece of paper and then chuckled. "And now we're already down to the last candidate." He looked through his paper again and sighed. "How unfortunate.. Anyway, this is Princess Manon (3) from the country called Belgium! A human praline I must say."

The last princess wearing a scarlet dress walked up. She smiled gently and curtsied. "Congratulations on your big day, Prince Jutharad." She spoke softly and adjusted her matching crimson headband in her chocolate brown hair.

The Thai man smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for attending to my ball, ana." He replied and inwardly sighed.

_"Still not Qui.."_Elizaveta stood up from her throne and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Jutharad, it's high time to start the waltz of the evening. So you will have to choose one bride and ask her." She stated and looked back at the princesses mumbling between each other.

The Asian prince sighed softly and turned his head towards his mother. He answered in a quiet voice. "Mother.. I have no intention of marrying anyone of those ladies. I.." He stopped in his rant and looked at the crowd. His dark eyes behind the glasses widened when he saw the familiar figure standing a bit lost beside the Winter-family. (4)

Jutharad didn't even care about his mothers words, as he strode down quickly to the girl, politely walking through the masses. He tapped her shoulder and looked into those dark orbs.

_"Strange.. I thought she wore white, not black. And has those eyes of hers become a bit darker?"_"My prince." She uttered softly and looked deeply into his eyes. "I've been waiting for you."

Jutharad smiled and kissed her hand gently. "No, it is I who has been waiting for you, Qui." He spoke with a smile gracing his face.

Qui licked her lips and her eyes glinted for a second. "Kiku."

"Wha- Beg your pardon?" The Thai prince asked and blinked twice.

"Kiku is my name, not Qui." She explained simply and folded out a wrinkle in her black dress.

"But.. You said Qui yesterday, didn't you?"

She frowned slightly and shook her head. "I know that I said Kiku. You must have misheard it my prince." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is the truth." She whispered and smiled before placing the hand on his lovely brown locks.

"W-Well.." Jutharad blushed and scratched his neck in an embarrassed manner. "I must have heard it wrong then, so sorry for that." He nervously laughed and grasped her hand. "I believe you." He whispered back.

From her perch, the queen looked at Gilbert. "Who is that girl in black? The one Jutharad is speaking with?"

Gilbert blinked and went through his lists. "I have no fucking idea. I've never seen her before. But she is good-lookin' isn't she?" He murmured and petted his baby chick tenderly.

The Hungarian woman nodded. "That is true. It looks like they are pretty close and since Jutharad kissed her hand, they must be in love!" She cooed and gestured to the orchestra to start playing for the dance. "Music!" She ordered and sat down on her throne as all of the guests made way for the couple.

Elizaveta smiled at her son and then looked at Gilbert who was eying her with a devious grin and a lust-filled gaze. She rolled her eyes at his very blunt desires. Oh well, maybe they could dance later on in the evening~

* * *

Qui shuddered when a cold breeze met her face. The cave had been scary; the steep and narrowed stony way had been even creepier. What next?

She was almost happy to see green hills and a forest greeting her. She made the assumption that she probably was near the lake now. Qui slowly made her way down the hills and ran along the horse-printed trails. Sometimes she stopped to make sure her rescuers didn't fall off, she was a kind soul after all.

"I suppose, if I follow these prints, they will lead me to the castle or town or something." She mused to herself and panted slightly. It was tiring for a princess to run across caves, hills, steep slopes and narrow pathways.. Especially since she only got exercise as a swan.

"Anyway.. I need to get going. If he does exchange the vows with someone else-" She shuddered at that thought and started to sprint along the tracks again. Out of the forest and across a few fields. They were growing peculiar things and she saw many strange fruits which she had never seen before.

Luckily it didn't take too long before she sighted the small town. She noted the very empty streets and leaned against a sturdy house to catch her breath and to collect her thoughts.

Hong and Meimei hopped off her shoulders and motioned with their paws that she should follow them. Meimei knew the way after all.

The Vietnamese nodded and ran after the animals once her breath was regular again. A small shiver travelled down her spine once she sighted the great castle. Oh yes, she could feel _his_ presence, he was near now.

* * *

Jutharad smiled and led his beautiful woman outside to the terrace. He looked deeply into her eyes and pressed his lips gently against hers. Feeling her immediate respond. When he broke the kiss he spoke clearly. "I have loved you from the day I saw you."

Kiku smiled shyly and nodded curtly. "Yes, me too." She spoke and trailed a hand down the Thai's muscular chest, her nails creating a small wrinkle.

Jutharad kissed her hand tenderly and once again burrowed his gaze into hers. "I would be honored if you would like to be my queen, my wife." He smiled. "Like I said, I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, even though you were a swan. I would be the luckiest man on this world if I could spend the rest of my life with you, ana."

She blushed and licked her lips slowly. A certain glint twinkling in her dark eyes. "It is I who would be honored if I could spend my lifetime with you, my prince. I will forever love you and no one else." She looked into his browner eyes. "I wish to exchange the vows with you."

The Thai prince smiled happily and nodded. "Then we shall exchange them right now, ana." He spoke and pressed his lips against hers again.

He didn't notice the slightly darker smile Kiku made before she eagerly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

The Chinese smirked as he saw "Qui" and Jutharad standing on the terrace talking. If he heard it correctly they were in the midst of exchanging those love vows.

Yao licked his lips and leaned his chin against one of his palms, while he had propped his elbow against his knee. "Go ahead and exchange those vows you foolish mortal. It will break my Qui's heart to hear it later, aru." He whispered sinisterly and for a moment his eyes glowed red with mirth.

It was when the two kissed that the sorcerer heard something. Was it a gate opening? Yao moved to the edge of the roof quickly and looked down towards the castle gate and his eyes widened. He shook his head, No it wasn't possible! How did she get out!

He narrowed his dark slanted eyes and swiftly leapt down from his perch on the roof. His dark cape creating the shadows of two large wings made out of darkness.

Qui would not come further than this.

* * *

Woo, cliffhanger! I feel so evil~

As always, R&R! I enjoy reviews and even though I am very much grateful to the ones who added my story to their favorites, and added it to their story alerts (kudos to you all!) I want to know what you people think! ;w;

Glossary:

_(1) Tiana_ = The name I gave Seychelles.  
_(2) Katoy = _The proper word in English is "kathoey", but I have been acquainted with the term "katoy" when I lived in Thailand. However it refers to transvestites.  
_(3) Manon = _One of the possible names I heard Himaruya was thinking of giving to Belgium.  
_(4) Winter-Family = _With this I meant: General Winter, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine.


	7. The Moment of Truth

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! *Bows* Now, here's chapter 7. We're getting dangerously close to the end now. I still ponder on what to write after this is finished. Oh well I'll find something to write.  
I've been having large difficulties posting this chapter.. FF has been a bitch to me all week OTL  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works this if based off (Hetalia and Swan lake) The only thing I do is mess around with plots, characters etc.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

* * *

Chapter 7: The moment of truth.

Qui followed the two small squirrels and opened the gate leading into the castle, pushing it open with her hands. Then she quickly sprinted into the castle courtyard, her face was full of worry and exhaustion.

She suddenly gasped when she noticed a large shadow above her and her eyes widened as she couldn't dodge the strong arms of her captor. "LE-" She was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

Yao frowned in displeasure and narrowed his dark slanted eyes even more when he landed properly on the ground. "How dare you disobey me like this, aru? I told you, you couldn't come here!" He hissed into her ear, but when he noticed the kissing couple across the yard on the terrace his lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "Well, since you've "flown" such a long way just to come here." He chuckled at his own joke. "Why don't you see the festivities, aru~"

Qui squirmed against his hold on her arms and she tried to break free but eventually she found it futile and let him lead her closer to the castle, actually to a cherry tree in the garden. He didn't notice the two furry squirrels following them.

Yao grinned maliciously and tilted her head in the direction of the two. "See, I told you he would choose someone else."

Qui at first refused to open her eyes, but when she did, she immediately regretted her decision. Over the yard and up on the terrace she saw prince Jutharad, her Jutharad kissing another dark-haired woman.. Actually she and Qui looked quite alike when she looked closer. But still.. Another woman! That meant he HAD chosen someone else, Yao had been right all along..

Qui felt her eye corners watering up and her heart breaking into million small pieces. She suddenly felt weak in her whole body and wasn't because of the exhaustion over her journey. She wobbled slightly and would have collapsed down to the ground if not Yao had been quick enough to lift her up bridal style.

The Chinese held the grief-stricken girl close to him and kissed her neck over the love mark he had made before. "I told you didn't I? I'm sorry you had to see it my precious. But you should have listened to me and stayed home." He whispered into her ear and licked away a salty tear softly.

It wasn't until the music inside had ended and the Thai prince said the next-to-last vows of love to his 'beloved', that Qui actually lost her consciousness fully and fainted while small crystal tears ran down her cheeks.

Yao chuckled darkly and then it became much louder and turned into pure laughter. Because now he could be sure the princey-guy would never touch his Qui. Kiku's plan had been a total success!

* * *

Jutharad looked deeply into the woman's eyes and was just about to say the last sentence of the love vow, when he heard hysterical laughter outside. He blinked at first and then he scowled, the prince stomped out to see whoever was making such a ruckus and interrupting their mood. "Who the hell are you!" He called angrily as he saw a red-clad man with slanted eyes and brown hair in a ponytail stand in his garden laughing like a folly and holding.. A white dressed woman? But wait! It looked like his love..!

Yao snickered and looked at the losing fool with glinting dark eyes. "Finally you've given that sweet love-vow to my brother Kiku, and left Qui to me, aru~"

Jutharad's eyes widened and he looked at the woman he supposedly exchanged vows with. "Wai- Brother? What the.. Is this some kind of joke! If that's Qui.. Then who are you?" He looked at the black-dressed beauty beside him.

Kiku licked his lips and smiled. "My name is Kiku, and I told you that before." He slowly morphed back into his natural dark form. His eyes coldly smiling back at his fiancée. "And you should stop worrying my prince, because you did promise to marry me and love me for the rest of your life, didn't you?"

Jutharad eyes behind the glasses widened even further when he saw what had happened and he gasped loudly. But then he finally understood everything. He looked back at the woman lying in the other man's arms. That was his Qui, his Swan Princess!

Yao had so much fun looking at the princes' reaction when he finally understood! "Haha, you really ARE a fool! Now you just gave me my ultimate treasure. Though don't worry, I'll take good care of her, aru."

"Then.. Then you must be that sorcerer guy!" He recalled Qui talking about a sorcerer transforming her into a Swan every day.

"Mhm very right, aru." Yao smiled, showing a few of his pearly white teeth. "I suppose you've heard of me." He lowered his head and placed a kiss at Qui's cheek when she suddenly lashed out an arm and fought out of his hold, running away from the garden, castle and everyone standing there. She wanted to get as far away as possible from all of them.

She didn't look back at the Thai prince but simply uttered an slightly audible "Goodbye Jutharad.." while the tears still trickled down her wet cheeks.

Jutharad called out to her and immediately tried to pursue her, but was stopped by Yao who spread out his arms, preventing him from passing him.

"Let me through!"

"Hm.. Let me think, no." Yao countered and glanced at the fleeing woman. He extended one arm slowly towards her. "Where are you going Qui? Why don't you fly home my love." He said with a dark smile playing on his lips and suddenly a reddish beam shot out from his index finger and hit Qui right on.

She gasped and widened her eyes, twitching a little as her arms slowly turned to feathery white wings, her legs shrunk, her neck grew in length and her face changed into a small white head with a yellow beak. Yes, she slowly turned into a crowned swan, taking flight with red eyes, looking almost like she was in a sort of trance.

Jutharad watched the transformation and growled at the sorcerer. He looked after the flying bird with concern.

"Just give up. She belongs to me and that's a fine proof of it, aru." Yao said and jumped into the air himself, spreading out his cape. In a flurry of dark energy he turned into a brown owl with golden eyes and a small long feather running down his back, serving as his ponytail. "You can't win against me, boy~"

"You..!" Jutharad snarled when he recognized the animal. "You're the one who petrified my friend!"

"Hm.. Why yes, the foolish fool who tried to shoot my Qui? Of course that was me."

"Enough chit-chat aniki. And you my prince, I'll see you soon enough." Kiku said and placed his arm on Jutharad's shoulder before he also took his black owl-form. Jutharad flinched from the contact.

"This you did well Kiku." Yao praised his brother and continued laughing.

"I always do well." Kiku replied and chuckled.

Their laughter echoed as the two owls flew away from the castle. Following the unseen trail the swan had left.

Jutharad looked after the two ominous birds and quickly made a decision. He ran towards the stable and on the way grabbed a sword that he placed in its holster at his waist. Then he lead out his white stallion and was about to mount him, when he saw his mother running towards him.

"Jutharad! This is utter foolishness! You're going against someone who can turn people into birds!"

So she had seen everything.. It didn't surprise him at all. The Thai man nodded curtly. "It might be stupid. But I must rescue Princess Qui, whatever the cost might be!" He spoke clearly and looked at his frightened mother.

"From this day on you'll be king.. A-And I've only got you Jutharad. I don't want to lose you!" Elizaveta said while tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"I know.." Jutharad walked up to his mother, he hugged her and raised his hands to grasp at the beautiful crown on his head. He took it off and placed it in the queen's trambling hands. "I am sorry.." He then uttered and mounted his horse. Not noticing the two furry stowaways hiding in the saddle-bag.

"J-Jutharad.. Be careful. Come home safely!" His mother said and hugged the crown close to her as she watched her son ride into the pitch-black night.

* * *

Qui flew into the open dark castle with red eyes, crystal tears still dripping down her feathery cheeks. She landed on the floor by the great fireplace. Her small legs couldn't support her weight and she collapsed down, instantly turning back into a woman. She felt her chest tighten painfully, it was even hard to breath! The tears just wouldn't stop flowing and she didn't even have the strength to utter a sound. She didn't even feel it when someone walked up to her and picked her up. It was as if she was teetering on the edge between life and death.

But she did flutter her eyelashes open fully to have a look at her surroundings when she was carefully lifted down into something soft. Her heart made quick and painful thumping sounds against her ribcage furiously.

"There there, my precious. It will be all right, aru~"

She flinched when she felt his hand caress her skin.

"I will make it perfect."

She shuddered when she felt his lips ghosting over her neck. Yao acted too rashly at the moment and this time, it seemed as if he would not stop.

"N-No.." She rasped and tried to lift herself up, but she didn't really have the strength to do that. And even if she did, Yao would not let go of her that easily.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful.." The Chinese sorcerer murmured into her hair and drew a hand down Qui's body, making the woman flinch again. He licked his lips and slowly started to unbutton her dress, completely ignoring her small protesting yelp.

He smiled and was on the verge of kissing her bare collarbone, when he heard a harsh neighing sound echo from outside his castle and then sounds of something splashing into the waters below. His fist curled up and he scowled angrily. "What is the meaning of this, aru!" He sighed with a frown and climbed down from the bed swiftly, standing up. Then he looked at Qui and uttered a soft, but to Qui it sounded dark: "I'll be back soon." And with that he strode out and closed the door after him.

The Asian woman blinked and slowly made it to a sitting position. She looked down and quickly with a red flushed face buttoned up her dress again. To think of what Yao had almost done to her.. Qui flinched at the thought.

Qui stood up weakly and made her way over to the door silently, opening it as she had not heard a click when he had exited. She found it open and smiled weakly in success. Now she would be finding out what made all the ruckus..

And with that thought, she walked out and disappeared into the dark castle corridors.

* * *

Ah, poor Viet! I'm so evil to her, aren't I? XD (Actually I have written something that is VERY dark and evil to Qui. I might upload it when I'm finished with it. Oh and it's ChuViet, do I need to say more?)

Please review everyone! 8D I will probably have the next chapter up in a few days~


	8. The Showdown

This is it you guys. This is the epic ending! It's both good and bad isn't it? I will have to start on some other new larger project after this..  
Disclaimer:I do not own Swan Lake or Hetalia. The only thing I do, is mess with the characters and such.

* * *

**Swan Lake**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Showdown

Jutharad growled as he ascended the looping never-ending stairs, running with his sword drawn. His dark brown eyes sparking angrily and his blood pumping with adrenaline.

"Oho? I didn't expect to get guests at this late hour, aru~"

The Thai prince hissed and looked around. His gaze fastened on the slowly appearing Chinese sorcerer. He was morphing out of the stony castle wall!

Yao's eyes narrowed down at first, but then a smug grin laced his lips while glowing fire appeared around him, hinting at his bad mood. He was not pleased at all, this stupid little boy interrupted his sweet time with his love.

Jutharad was filled with hatred once again for this horrible person. "I've come to get Qui, you foul creature!" He growled and aimed his sword at the magical being.

Yao raised a sharp eyebrow at the foolish prince and then narrowed his slanted eyes dangerously. "No, that's something you're not here for."

"You have to let her go!"

The Chinese started laughing and directed his dark eyes upon the boy again. He was really pitiable. "Aren't you a bit young to order me around, aru? Don't mess with a sorcerer, boy." He licked his lips and gestured out with his hand in a sweeping motion, his cape spreading out and giving him an even more sinister appearance.

Instantly blood red flames sprouted out of the stairway, blocking Jutharad's way firmly, as they licked after him hungrily. All while Yao laughed darkly and hysterically.

Kiku was sitting above them on the ledge of a balcony, enjoying the show. He had his eyes set upon his 'fiancée', and amusement danced within his dark orbs. His gaze was however interrupted when a fourth part came running out from the castle. He looked at the white-clad woman. "Well well, Qui how nice of you to join the crowd." He smiled.

Qui glared at Kiku and then looked down at Jutharad and Yao. Her eyes filled with tears once again and her voice filled with sorrow as she cried out to him. "NO! Don't come here Jutharad! You'll be killed!"

The Japanese scoffed. "No, don't be alarmed about that fact. Brother won't kill him. Just make him run away with his tail between his legs, if you know what I mean?"

The woman looked at him. Kiku rolled his ebony eyes. "Right aniki?"

Yao blinked, closing his lips, silencing his laughter and looked up at his brother. "Aru?"

"You won't kill Jutharad, just scare him away." Kiku explained again.

The Chinese nodded shortly and gave the Thai prince a sharp glance. "Of course, he did promise to marry you Kiku. You know I don't usually kill anyone part of my family, aru."

This proved to be too much for Qui, and so she ran inside the castle again with a sad yet angry frown on her face. Just wanting to escape from this horrible nightmare!

Kiku looked after her disappearing figure. "Hope you noticed that your little bird just flew away." He told his brother and tilted his pale head.

Yao's face distorted from smug, to surprised, to angry and then terror filled. "W-What, aru! Where did you go Qui!" He shouted out and quickly ran inside the castle as well. Not thinking about the flames that slowly died out, making the way inside the castle much easier for the Thai prince whom darted after the sorcerer with his sword still drawn.

Kiku blinked at the scene and jumped down from his perch, slowly making his way inside the great fortress as well. "What an amusing hassle this turned out to be." He mused and tapped his lips thoughtfully.

* * *

Qui didn't care where she ran, as long as she got away from that place. Eventually she had to stop and rest, collecting her breath again.

"Qui, come back here, aru!"

She yelped and willed her legs to start sprinting again. Finally she bumped into Jutharad and grasped his shirt, pulling him into another room. It didn't contain much, just a great stairway leading up to the perch of the highest tower of the castle. A perch where there was an open floor and you could see a marvelous view of the landscapes around the castle. Or well.. A dark view at the moment, since it was still night, or was it early morning?

"Qui, I was so worried!" Jutharad exclaimed and embraced the woman tightly. "Look, I'm so s-" He tried to apologize for what happened before at the ball. But he noticed quickly how she started to shiver and could feel an ominous presence sweep into the room.

Qui looked at the doorway with wide eyes and moved backwards towards the looping stairs when she saw the furious figure in the doorway.

Yao was not pleased by their "cute" encounter. The sorcerer sighed darkly and looked at his princess, extending one of his hands. "Qui, stop making this difficult and just come to me, aru."

To his great annoyance, that prince moved before her and pointed his sharp little needle at him. Yao was not only angry now; this was just too embarrassing to be told! A little boy thought he could defeat him? It was a hard to keep his fingers from sending a petrifying beam at the idiot.

But he decided to humor the Thai man for a while. Yao placed his hands in one of his pockets, retrieving a small wooden stick from it, and then he blew softly at it. It morphed into a long and gracious sword. Amusement danced within his eyes as the younger male leapt at him.

* * *

Hong and Meimei had been watching everything for quite a while now. At first they had been hiding in the saddle bag and then they had swiftly followed the Thai prince inside the castle up until now. They huddled together in a corner and looked at the encounter between the two humans. Meimei pulled at Hong's furry tail. "H-How horrible! C-Can't we do something?" She squeaked out and looked at her male companion with teary eyes.

Hong sighed and looked at the wizard's foot. Well.. Maybe? He sighed once again. "I do this for you, not them." He murmured and placed a soft kiss at Meimei's cheek before sprinting down towards the fighting males. His action left the female squirrel red faced and she smiled warmly. But her eyes showed lots of concern for her love.

The rodent reached the sorcerer's leg, and he swiftly sunk down his teeth, gnawing and biting at the Chinese man's leg. It wasn't much, but at least it was something, and it made Meimei happy.

* * *

Yao growled in pain as he noticed a small rat gnawing at his leg. No.. It was squirrel.

He placed his index finger and thumb in between its neck and shoulder, bringing it up in his view as it clawed after him angrily and squeaked. "Stupid rodent!" He hissed and sent a dark red beam at the animal from his eyes. Instantly afterwards throwing it away behind of him. Then he resumed the fight as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Meimei gasped when she saw the human picking her partner up and then throwing him behind his back. She whimpered and ran towards the place where Yao had thrown Hong. She let out a teary cry of despair as she embraced what had once been a squirrel, and was now a dark brown toad with closed eyes.

* * *

Yao snickered. This was almost fun now. So the two "love-doves" had resorted to running away? Oh it was really fun playing around with the naive prince. He chuckled and simply walked after them as they ran up the stairs.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the castle wall, knocking two times on the stony wall, infusing his power within it. He noticed the effect immediately when a few blocks of stone fell down from the wall and in front of Jutharad's path, but it had fallen down exactly after Qui had passed, and so they were trapped on either side of the heap of stones. The prince was not running away from him anymore.

"You'll have to make up your mind, aru. If you want to live with Kiku in your castle, then I'll spare you." Yao stated and crossed his arms, still walking upstairs towards the trapped Thai man. He could notice Kiku standing on the highest elevation, looking down on them with amusement evident in his dark eyes.

Jutharad growled and placed his sword in an offensive stance. "No never! Not with him!"

Kiku's eyes widened as he heard the prince declare himself so foolishly. "How dare you!.." He snarled, his eyes sparking dangerously, and he clenched his pale fist, dark energy surrounding it firmly. "Aniki, I don't care anymore, just kill him!" He hissed to his brother and narrowed his ebony dark eyes. His body was still emanating raging waves of magic. To reject him would be the prince's last mistake..

Yao grinned "Don't worry about that, brother of mine. I'll take pride in wiping this little boy off the planet, aru!" He swung his magic-infused sword and cut a thorn-clad vine growing on the wall. It pulsated darkly for a moment but then instantly grew in length and extended itself towards Jutharad, snaring itself around his leg.

Jutharad gasped and grasped Qui's hands while trying to cut off the plant. It was trying to drag him down.

"Don't let go.." The Vietnamese pleaded and leaned over the stones to hold onto her love. But his hand slipped and he was dragged down a few steps before he finally kicked away the half-dead thorny vine.

But then it was too late, as Yao was standing in front of him, pointing his sharp sword at his throat. "Pathetic, aru." He spoke and scoffed with haughty eyes.

Qui trembled and she looked at the sorcerer with a despaired expression. "Don't kill him Yao, please!" She cried out and reached out an arm over the stony blockage.

The Chinese looked at her, his eyes dark but his smile sweet. "Shall I spare him?"

"Yes!" She nodded with fearful eyes.

Kiku scowled and appeared beside her, neatly jumping over the stone-blockage with the use of his powers. "No, kill him Aniki."

Yao chuckled. "Don't be too hasty for blood now Kiku, I can deliver a final-strike at any moment, aru. But I've come up with something better~" He smiled darkly and eyed Qui again. "Qui, do you promise to love me, if I spare his life?"

The Vietnamese princess' eyes widened at that proposition. She wet her lips and felt the lower one quiver from the shock.

Kiku smirked and also looked at the woman. That was a pretty smart shot he had to admit. His brother could be smart when he wanted to or really needed to be.

"Either you will marry and love me, or Jutharad here will die, aru. D-I-E." He spelled out and gave the prince an unemotional gaze. He really wanted to rip up that throat of his. See the scarlet fluid flow around him like a red sea.

"Kill me then." Jutharad jibed and glared at the sorcerer. His thoughts were reserved for Qui though. "Qui, don't go through with his plan!"

Qui bit her lower lip and looked away. She closed her eyes and sighed, as if she had been given a death doom. She didn't have much of a choice anyway. "I.. I'll promise to l-love you.. Yao.." She said clearly but in a monotone voice.

Yao's face lit up greatly after those words. He smiled a sinister smile down at Jutharad and was about to blow on his sword again, making it disappear. He was a man of honor after all.

"NO, STOP!" The Thai prince cried out and grasped his own sword as he finally found the handle of it.. He had to make one last attempt to defeat the wizard!

The Chinese grinned and started to laugh. How quaint, the little man still thought he could defeat him~

but as soon as Yao's gaze went outside, his laughter died away quickly. His eyes widened instead in a frightened fashion and he dropped the sword to the stair, it slowly turning into a small wooden stick again. "K-Ki-" He stuttered and whirled around to race down the looping stairs, when the sun finally rose above the mountains.

The morning was here.

Kiku let out a horrified scream and tried to shield his eyes from the rays, but it was futile.

Also Yao was too late as the beams of the sun hit his form through the windows lining the stairway. Both of the sorcerers let out agonized screams as the sun forced them to try and escape in their owl-forms.

But it was too late for that as well, the sun was already shining brightly on them and their shrieks of pain echoed in the castle. They slowly burned up in dark red and black flames and finally were reduced to nothing more, but two piles of ash.

And as the master of the castle's soul faded away, so did the power that held the castle intact. It slowly started to break and some of the furniture turned to dust, Peony flowers withered away and the roofs caved in everywhere.

Jutharad crawled over to Qui's and grasped her hand, embracing her as the castle broke down around them. Boulders turned to nothing in front of their shielded eyes, pebbles flew around their hair and frames, and it felt like they were falling down. But when they hit something soft and looked up very carefully, they noticed they were huddled on a small hill, the hill where the fortress had been standing before.

Most of the magic stones had faded away and grass started to grow on the hill. The water around it sparkled in the sunshine and the thorns already started to bloom a rich variety of roses. Overall the place looked beautiful, and without Yao's dark magic, the sun reached the nature around the destroyed castle and made it bloom and grow in a rapid amount of time. There were still some boulders lying around of course.

Jutharad pushed a piece of stone off of him and dusted his attire free from pebbles and dirt as he stood up. He frantically looked around after his love, but all he saw right now was a busted golden cage with a canary bird inside. With chirping sounds, it escaped from its cage and flew out, singing softly.

The prince walked around, until he saw a bright figure standing up a behind the few stones left. It picked up a golden crown from the grass, placing it on the head before the person looked his way.

Qui smiled brightly and raced towards Jutharad's waiting arms. "Jutharad!" She embraced him fully, pressing her lips against his in a very romantic way.

The prince responded eagerly and held her tightly against his chest. Picking her up and spinning her around happily.

Neither of them noticed the two rodents by a pink flower patch. Meimei was holding tightly onto Hong, now a squirrel again. He blinked and looked at his paws, what had happened after he was picked up? He could hardly remember anything except that pain..

Hong was a bit confused about everything, but of course he embraced Meimei back and first licked her cheek, before giving her a full kiss on the lips out of the love he felt for her.

Not one of these two pairs noticed the giant flock of swans flying around the hill, crying joyously. As the curse was finally lifted from Qui, the birds still loved her. She would always be their princess.

But in a clearing in the forest, far from the blooming hill where love blossomed that day. A man finally got to stretch his legs. Temudjin groaned about a great back-ache, but he could feel a good aura in the forest that day. Everything was just as it should be.

But he seriously needed his friends after such a long time of confinement. He did not fully know what had happened to him, but he knew that it was nothing good and that it had hurt, big time.

As he began his long trek back to the castle, he came to the conclusion that he really wished to see Kapono right now. He had missed that worry-wart enormously and his shy ways.

"Oh well.. Everything in good time." He murmured to himself. He could feel the change in the air when a breeze blew by him, catching his long braid.

It was too bad he had missed out on all the fun. Somehow he knew he had missed a very important part of this story, but right now he didn't care. He was happy with being able to stroll through the forest on his way home with fully functioning limbs. Knowing his friends would tell him everything about this adventure.

"The mystery of the Swan lake.." He mused and chuckled to himself as the trees finally swallowed him up.

* * *

Oh my god. That's it?  
We'll see. I might upload an epilogue. Perhaps.  
But if not, yes this is the end of this story. It's sad isn't it? (I ask many "questions" today don't I?~)

But I'd like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing! You really made me motivated in writing and publishing here! w I have enjoyed writing this fic a lot and I might do another Fairytale!Hetalia if I find a good story. Feel free to suggest if you know one!

Stay tuned! I can tell you about two one-shots I'm writing on. I've told ya about one, the dark and twisted one with ChuViet pairing. It will be up when I finish it fully and correct it~ Before that one though, I will publish a finished ChuViet one-shot named "Red Ties that Bind" It's a M-rated fic and well.. Both serious and hilarious at the same time. It might be inaccurate when it comes to history, but I hope you guys don't mind that too much.. ^^;

Until then, stay healthy and I'll see you in the next fic! *bows*


End file.
